The dangers associated with personal attacks and crimes continue to consume evening television and radio news broadcasts and fill the pages of newspapers throughout North America and other places in the world, particularly in urban areas. One practical solution is the use of audible alarm devices by law-abiding citizens to attract attention to themselves when confronted by a criminal intent on committing a violent act. Unfortunately, loud audible sounds that act as effective deterrents by such devices make verbal communications by the backpack user or other nearby persons indistinguishable from siren sounds or generally unintelligible.
It would be desirable to have a personal security backpack that has an alarm system concealed within a conventional-appearing backpack that include sirens that upon activation produce loud audible sounds aimed at attracting attention to backpack theft and any related an emergency situation, but overcomes the problem of being able to distinguish a user's voice received by a microphone attached to the backpack by instantly communicating audibly clear verbal communication with emergency personnel of the user's voice.